


Dealbreaker

by Vacant_Heart



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Songfic, did i go from writing overwatch moira fics to ghost fics, may or may not be unrequited love, yessss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-01 23:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vacant_Heart/pseuds/Vacant_Heart
Summary: This goes out to a very beloved anon that requested this!The song used for this fic was:Shot Down by Khalid





	Dealbreaker

_**"But in those moments, he's yours and that's all that matters."** _

_**Did it really matter to him, though?** _

The brisk air of midnight filled my lungs as I rested my frame against the cool surface of the stonewall, checking the time on my phone before releasing a heavy sigh. He was running late again, probably busy doing work for the church like always.

_**But what if he was with one of his other partners?** _

With a shake of my head, the thought went away. It was important that I told him this tonight, no longer would I postpone this talk.

_You've been here before, surrounded in the cold_

The moon's illumination always provided a beautiful distraction, albeit the reason I was here could ruin the image forever.

At first,  the idea of being one of Papa III's partners  was  exhilarating. I was so happy when he offered me a spot to be with him,  as long as  I  agreed  to one of the most important rules:

No strings  attached.

I was too blinded by glee that I didn't know what would happen later on- All I could think of  was  the rush of sneaking out of my room and meeting up with him late at night, aching to feel his body against mine.

_You take me to places I've never known_

_And you push me to places I'll never go_

Though this  type of  relationship was fun in the beginning, I eventually started to feel like it shouldn't go on anymore. My mind would turn to scribbles whenever he was around and my heartbeat would accelerate if he did as little as saying a greeting towards me, it was obvious that I broke the rule this agreement had. The mature thing to do would be to take action and break this off, yet the tightening of my chest signaled that I didn't want to.

 _ I  _ _would die for you_

"Hello there, (Y/n). " Came  his sudden appearance, startling my train of thought. His gaze met mine and I was suddenly aware of the pounding in my chest, growing more intense as he stepped closer and placed his hands on my hips. Those gloved hands I use to crave the feeling of feeling so different now, it was something I hated.

He pulled me closer and rested his forehead against mine, "I apologize, did you wait long?"

"No." Was all I could reply. Fuck, I was losing focus. Blood started to rush to my face at the feeling of his fingers trailing to my jawline, running his thumb over my lips.

_Tell me the truth_

_Am I all that you would need?_

"I've been thinking about you all day, work's a pain in the ass." He chuckled, planting a kiss on my forehead.

_**How many people has he said that to?** _

The courage I built up got knocked over as soon as his lips pressed against mine, reminding me of just how much I didn't want this to end. Those intoxicating lips invited me to indulge in sin with him and forget about everything else, and I always accepted. Whenever I was with Papa III, I felt like nothing else in the world mattered.

_If we're keeping it a hundred, you're all that I need for me_

Slowly, I came back to my senses. No, I cannot let myself be another "partner" to him; Deep down I knew I wasn't any better than the rest of them, it was just my turn to be with him.

_From the jump until forever from now, I would ride for you_

"Wait-" My hands went to his chest and I gently pushed him away as I stepped back to put space between us. Despite his confusion, he respected my command and kept his distance.

_But you got me shot down by love_

"Yes, sister?"

_You got my heart now_

"I can't do this."

_Why won't you stop now?_

Even through the faint glow of the moon, I could still see the genuine concern on his features.

"Is everything alright?" He didn't push on the subject, choosing to check on my well being instead.

Well (Y/n), it was  now or  never.

I averted my gaze to the floor and  took a deep breath,  "I …"

_Oh I've been knocked down by you_

After swallowing the lump in my throat, the small sliver of courage pushed me to speak.

"I broke a rule, Papa." My stomach sank, "I have feelings for you."

_You got my heart now_

Time seemed to slow when I glanced up to him, my mind anxious to see his reaction. Those pretty mismatched eyes of his avoided my gaze, obviously taken aback by the sudden turn of events.

_Why won't you stop now?_

After an unbearable silence, he gathered the nerve to say something.

"Sister," As soon as his hand came into contact with mine, I involuntarily pulled away.

_I've been through it whole_

Whatever he was going to say, I didn't want to hear it. I had no desire for reconciliation, I just wanted to get away from him.

_I've been through the worst_

"I should go," I started to walk away, but stopped in my tracks to tell him something I've been wanting to say for the longest time. "I'm really sorry it turned out like this." The weight on my shoulders felt so nonexistent after that, I finally broke the ties I had with him and it gave me the confidence to leave.

_But I never knew how much our love could hurt_

The next day came by like a blur, Papa III found himself unable to focus on his work. Deep down, he was surprised by the sudden confession. Though it wasn't uncommon, it was (Y/n)'s that mattered the most to him. Seeking help for his situation, he consulted one of his siblings.

"Brother, what would you do if one of your partners fell in love with you?"

_Over my family I put you first_

Papa II looked to him in suspicion, "I'd leave them since they want more than what we agreed on." He arched a brow, "I assume this happened to you?"

Papa III looked up from his paperwork, "Well, she kind of just broke it off and left."

_Riding on my feelings is the only thing that work_

His brother's eyes squinted in confusion, "Then there should be no problem." The youngest gave him a troubled look and Papa II quickly understood the situation, "Oh, don't tell me you're hurt by that."

Papa III nodded with a defeated sigh, "It made my heart ache, Fratello. I think I have feelings for her." His statement was full of uncertainty, lessening the meaning of the sentence.

Disbelief spread across the older one's features, "And how are you sure that what you're feeling is more than lust?"

"It's no longer about sex, brother. I actually want to tell her how I feel and spend time with her." His claims surprised his brother and even himself, but the determination burning in his mind kept him from taking it all back.

_I don't hear from the friends I thought were mine too_

_But I hold on to the poems I would_ write _you_

"Be honest, you don't feel like this about any of your other partners?" Papa II persisted, "You're gonna stay faithful to this one girl, and you won't break her heart as soon as you find another person you think you like?"

_Happy seventeen, I saw us two_

_and you saw three I guess our lines are structured like a haiku_

"It doesn't matter about anyone else, I only want to be with her."

_You got me shot down by love_

The former Papa shook his head, "Unbelievable, you actually like someone."

_And you got my heart now_

Papa III's eyebrows creased together, "What am I supposed to do?" Like always, he depended on his sibling's advice. This was all new to him, never has he expected himself to reciprocate feelings for someone.

_Why won't you stop now?_

"Isn't it obvious?" He waved his hand as a gesture for him to leave, "Go talk to her, our brother is ending mass soon."

After giving a subtle nod, Papa III left his office in a flash. 

_Oh I've been knocked down by you_

Papa III started to feel his legs burn at the sudden exercise, having been sitting for the past hour or so. The chapel was in a separate building on the church grounds, which happened to be a great distance from his office. 

_And you got my heart now_

In a record amount of time, the familiar building appeared in his field of vision and his pace came to a slow jog.

_Why won't you stop now?_

His breath hitched at the sight of brothers and sisters of sin leaving the chapel, stopping in his tracks to look over the many faces in the crowd.

_Knocked down, knocked down Knocked down, knocked down_

He forced a smile at the sisters of sin who greeted him, quickly turning his gaze away to look for (Y/n).

_Knocked down_

The last of the people exited the building and his heart sank.

_Knocked down_

For the love of all that is Unholy,

_I've been shot down by love_

Why isn't she here?

_You got my heart now_

Impulsively, he moved towards the tall double-doors and entered the chapel. 

_Why won't you stop now?_

Barely even scanning the room, he caught sight of her talking to his older brother. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he started to approach the two.

_I've been knocked down by you_

As their conversation wrapped up, Papa III fidgeted with his gloves to keep himself distracted. He was never the one to confess, so his usual confident self was replaced with a more vulnerable side. His heart pounded in his chest as he heard (Y/n) bid her farewell to his brother, turning around and stopping in her tracks at the glimpse of the familiar figure.

_And you got my heart now_

His instinctive reaction was to feign surprise upon seeing her, "Oh, hey (Y/n)." 

Her arms crossed and she gave him an expecting look, expressing that she saw right through his act.

_Why won't you stop now?_

He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment and his shoulders shook in a nervous chuckle, "Okay okay," His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed the lump in his throat, "I wanted to tell you something important."

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to let you guys know that: Whether it's on my tumblr (@kurotalia) or on AO3, requests are always welcome!


End file.
